The Dream Catcher
by Lii and Eii
Summary: When a mysterious boy is adopted as Masters son,Rin K instantly falls for him. But she soon will realize there is much more to him than meets the eye. By Lii.
1. Chapter 1

**Hullo! Tis Lii! This is the preface to the real fanfic! Enjoy! ^-^"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid! **

Lightning cracked across the midnight sky while the rain pounded on the earth like it was trying to beat it down. The village was covered with a blanket of grey. It was completely empty of life.

Lonely. Isolated. Unwanted. All emotion I should be feeling as I found a soaking spot on the grass to sit on. For how I was caste away by my parents as a young child, how I grew up on the streets without a soul to rely on, I should be angry at the world. Instead I find myself problem free. I am more than fine by myself.

I glance up to see a figure with the strangest hair walking up to me. Is it… Teal? I wiped my face clean of emotion as she approached.

"Hello there," she said in a sing-songey voice that sent shivers up my spine. "What are you doing out in the rain?"

I gave her a hard look. "Sitting in the grass."

She giggled. "Well you look at that! Handsome AND funny!"

I kept giving her a look of shear ice. Who did she think she was? I already hated her. I stood, barely reaching her shoulder.

"I wasn't being funny."

I could already tell. This strange womans dreams are full of fluff. They would have no structure or point.

Her smile just grew wider. "Aw!"

I didn't move. Or blink. Or speak.

"Would you like my umbrella?" She squeeked.

"No."

"What is your name, cutie?"

I looked her in the eye. "Would you really like to know?" y voice took on an edge of sweetness. Just enough to scare her. She backed up. Eyes widening

"Um.."

"I am Ryuu Takahashi. I am 13 years old. Many people fear me. Others worship[. You don't want anything to do with me. So leave, and this event will soon be wiped from your memory.'

I felt a sickening crack at the back of my head, and the rainy world blurred away…

**Well, that's it for now! Gimme… 5 reviews and ill put up Chap 1! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chap 1! Enjoy!**

**ME NO OWN VOCALOID! **

**-Lii**

I never knew I hated the rain so much. It fell in relentless icy sheets, soaking everything. Lightning suddenly cracked and I jumped.

"Would 'ya give it a rest, Rin?" my twin groaned. "You're not gonna stop the rain by staring at it!"

"You should talk!" I snapped. "You've been working on that rubix cube all day! You're not gonna get it any time soon, Lenny-kun."

Len tossed the rubix cube aside and jumped off his bed. "Not like this hasn't been fun or anything," he said, "but I'm going downstairs. Smells like someone's baking those orange cookies you like."

I got up immediately and skipped after Len down the stairs. Orange cookies always brighten my mood!

"Where did you find him, Miku?" We heard Masters voice say as we reached the bottom step.

"I-I.. At the p-park," A soaking wet Miku sobbed. "H-he was sitting- in the rain…"

Everyone was gathered around the sofa in the living room. I couldn't see what they were surrounding.

"What is it?" Len questioned, trying to see.

"It's a boy," Kaito explained.

"FOR GOODNES SAKES, LET US SEE!"

Gackupo and Meiko moved out of the way.

My first thought was "WOW he's CUTE!" He had golden brown hair that fell right on his eyes. His eyes were shut, but I imagined blue behind his lids. There was something off about his though… He seemed so focus despite his unconsciousness

"He said his name was Ryuu Takahashi," Miku said, calming down.

"How old is he?" Luka wondered while brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"13." Miku plopped down the sofa.

"You said a branch hit him?" Master put an ice pack on his head.

"Y-yeah."

"Is he ok?" I gasped.

"I'm sure of it, Rin," Master said, getting up. "He will come around in a few minutes. Leave him alone until then."

I went to follow everyone else to the kitchen when I turned to look at him again. My heart jumped when I saw his eyes open.

They were deep green.

I opened my mouth to call back master, but something in his expression stopped me. I stood at the foot of the sofa, not sure what to do.

"Hi," I said hesitantly. Ugh, this is so akward! He wakes up in my house, no memory of how he got there… What the heck am I suppose to do?

"…Hello," he answered back suspiciously. "Why am I in your house?"

The more I looked him, the more I noticed how he was more handsome than cute. I felt all tongue tied.

"Uhmm… a branch… it hit you in the head... In the rain…" Ugh.

His hand instantly went up to the back of his head.

"You… You're going to be fine," I went on, handing him a towel that was laying on a chair.

"Thank you," he said, wiping his face.

I didn't know what to say next. It was quiet for a few minutes. Only the slow ticking of the clock to fill the silence. I still smelled those orange cookies.

I looked up to see him staring intently at me. My face got all hot.

"Do you want something to drink?" I said nervously.

He moved his gaze to the window. "No."

"… Would you like to call your parents?"

His expression hardened. "I don't have any of those."

I gasped a little. I felt so bad I could cry. "I'm so sorry…"

He stood up. He was a few inches taller than me.

"Don't be. I was glad to get rid of them. What is your name?"

"Rin. You're Ryuu, right?" Wow, that sounded stalkerish…

He smiled a little. Gosh, he was good looking. "Teal lady told you that, no?"

"Teal lady? You mean Miku? Yeah. She brought you here after you passed out.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "She's stupider than I thought."

I was shocked. No matter how cute he was, Miku is my friend! "What? Miku is REALLY smart! And kind! You should be grateful she brought you here, you could have died in the rain!"

He chuckled. "Just because you're smart doesn't mean you can't be stupid."

I shuffled my feet nervously. "That… That Doesn't make any sense…"

"I don't expect you to understand," he sighed, gathering a bag I didn't recognize off the coffee table. "And, for the record, I wouldn't have died in the rain."

I was still stinging from that first remark. "Oh." Gosh, I sounded so stupid! Then it clicked in my head. " Wait, I think I know what you talking about…"

"…Ok, go on…"

I blushed "You… You can be really smart in one thing, like math, but dumb in another, like reading." There was an akrd silence so I went on. "You can be smart, but not in every aspect of life…"

Ryuu's face was emotionless. What is I'm totally wrong?

"You're right," he said finally. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Also," he went on, "Your level of intelligence can be marred by a single act of stupidity. Your intelligence doesn't lessen, but the act labeled you as stupid."

"You're really smart," I blurted out, regretting it instantly.

He smiled. "And ill see how smart you are, soon enough."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing!"

"Ryuu! You're awake!" master cheered, walking in the room. He was followed by everyone else.

Ryuu's face grew emotionless as he took everyone in.

"Now why didn't you call for us, my dearest Rin?"

I blushed while a couple people chuckled. He patter my back

"No matter, no matter… May I have a word with you in the other room, Ryuu-Kun?"

Ryuu shot me a glance. "Of course, sir."

Luka squeeled at the sound of his voice. Len stomped on her foot.

Once Master and Ryuu were gone, everyone sat on all the sofas and chairs. Miku and Luka we whispering and giggling with each other while everyone else talked about an upcoming tour.

Len walked over and sat on the floor next to me. "Here, I saved you one."

"Thanks," I said, taking the cookie.

He leaned against the wall. "So what were you guys talking about?"

I hurried to swallow the bite of cookie. "Oh, nothing. Just how he got here, that's all," I lied.

Len sighed.

"So, RinRin, how's your new boyfriend?" Meiko shouted from across the room.

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Hahaha, sure you don't! It sure seemed like you two were really hitting it off! Miku, you should bring random boys home more often-"

I stood up. My heart racing. "WHY DON'T YOU SHUT YOUR FACE!"

Meiko laughed. Everyone was staring.

Master walked in with a frustrated Ryuu behind him.

"Good news everybody!" He cheered. "Ryuu has agreed to stay here! As my adopted son!"

Everyone was rushing over to them, talking and cheering. I was left standing alone.

I opened my hand. The cookie was crushed, crumbled, destroyed. I teared up.

Crumbs were never as good as the cookie.

**Thanks for reading! (and commenting lulz) Lemme know what ya think!**


End file.
